lyricsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Леонид Агутин (Leonid Agutin):Не Унывай!
Сто двадцать восемь лет назад Он подумал и сказал: "До свидания, прости. Сотни непроданных картин, Ты одна, и я один – Нам с тобой не по пути". Аккордеон в старом мешке – В основном налегке Он ушёл за собой И вернулся домой Только поздней весной... Не унывай, Что за окнами май, Что проходит весна – Она не одна. Не унывай И скажи мне "прощай" – Я не знаю, когда, Но не навсегда. Сто двадцать восемь лет прошло – Это грустно и смешно, Каждый год – за десять лет. Он возвратился налегке, В опустевшем рюкзаке – Ни картины, ни монет. Аккордеон, плащ и мольберт... На восходе к тебе Он пришёл и сказал: "Я так долго блудал И однажды устал..." Не унывай, Что за окнами май, Что проходит весна – Она не одна. Не унывай И скажи мне "прощай" – Я не знаю, когда, Но не навсегда. Аккордеон в старом мешке – В основном налегке Он ушёл за собой И вернулся домой Только поздней весной... Не унывай, Что за окнами май, Что проходит весна – Она не одна. Не унывай И скажи мне "прощай" – Неизвестно, когда, Но не навсегда. Не унывай, Что за окнами май, Что проходит весна – Она не одна. Не унывай И скажи мне "прощай" – Неизвестно, когда, Но не навсегда. Translation One hundred and twenty-eight years ago He thought and said, "Goodbye. I'm sorry. Hundreds of unsold pictures, You're alone and I'm alone, We shouldn't follow the same path any longer." An accordion in an old sack... Basically, he left light-handed To look for himself And came back home Only late in the spring... Don't hang your head That it's May outside, That the spring is coming to an end, It's not alone. Don't hang your head And tell me "farewell". I don't know when But not forever. One hundred and twenty-eight years has passed, It's sad and ridiculous, Every year seemed ten. He returned light-handed, And there were no pictures or coins In his empty backpack. Accordion, raincoat and easel... He came to you at dawn And said, "I wandered for so long And got tired one day..." Don't hang your head That it's May outside, That the spring is coming to an end, It's not alone. Don't hang your head And tell me "farewell". I don't know when But not forever. An accordion in an old sack... Basically, he left light-handed To look for himself And came back home Only late in the spring... Don't hang your head That it's May outside, That the spring is coming to an end, It's not alone. Don't hang your head And tell me "farewell". You can never tell when But not forever. Don't hang your head That it's May outside, That the spring is coming to an end, It's not alone. Don't hang your head And tell me "farewell". You can never tell when But not forever. Категория:Все композиции Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Леонид Агутин (Leonid Agutin):Не Унывай! Категория:Исполнители на Л Категория:Песни на Н